


The Curves Of Your Soul, I’ll Trace Them With My Lips Until You Crumble; Your Spirit Tainted

by yellow_bun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad at feelings Sakusa, But not today, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Figure Skater Sakusa Kiyoomi, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Future CEO Miya Atsumu, Husbands Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, I may add in the future, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Step-siblings, Supportive Miya Osamu, We Die Like Men, angst with happy ending, pining sakusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_bun/pseuds/yellow_bun
Summary: His father was a cruel man. Not that he tortures or kill people but the option he laid in front of them. He lets Atsumu choose between ‘ruling the empire his grandfather built with his blood, sweat and tears or he’ll give them to his new son’ with a condescending smile.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/ Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 16





	The Curves Of Your Soul, I’ll Trace Them With My Lips Until You Crumble; Your Spirit Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> The Step-siblings SakuAtsu no one asked for. Hope ya enjoy! 💜💜💜
> 
> Happy Birthday to my lovely Sugamama and beloved BTS 💜💜💜

Atsumu, in all his life, had never been a good brother. An asshole of a twin might be one of the names Osamu calls him. If Osamu would stand as a crime witness, he would definitely not hesitate to fight against him. Atsumu thinks that isn’t far from the truth. Siblings have bad blood, especially brothers. Well, aside from that, he would never in his life wish to have one more brother, another asshole. The only good thing: his twin brother was already married and have moved out to live with his new husband which was their former volleyball teammate in high school. It was actually a miracle that his brother was able to catch a fish. They were both jerks, but that’s a secret. Osamu was apparently a great actor, no one had ever known how big of a bastard he is.

Today’s the The Day he’ll meet his ‘new-brother’. He’ll be living with them for the first time since his step-mother’s and father’s wedding. He can’t figure why they have to live in the same roof when they’re both professionals in the first place. Actually, Atsumu can buy his own house if it weren’t for his father’s threat: I will not give you your inheritance. So, he has no other choice, don’t he?

Atsumu’s profession can provide him with good life: wife and two daughters exclusive (even if the world perceive him as a hopeless asshat, he still has pure dreams left in the most secluded part of his heart). But he’s young and he can have everything he wants in the world as long as it involves money. But his father has to intervene in between his plans. The thing is: half of his heart want to be the next successful entrepreneur but the other half wants to pursue volleyball as long as he can and build his own family. Or he can do both.

But the reality is far from that. One lesson he learned in life is that we cannot get the integer. It’s always ‘you have to choose.’ Apparently his brother is brave enough to choose something he knows can make him happy for the rest of his life, even if the consequence is the expropriation of his birthright. Because, “Tsumu, I’d rather live my life with Rintarou than to live here with loneliness in my heart. It won’t fulfill anything, really.” he said one summer night.

Atsumu gets it. They always have that talk in their teenage years. He hates the bastard, sure, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t support him. Not to brag, but he even suggested the warm and cozy apartment they’re living in. But that did not take away the lorn he had. He doesn’t talk about it, but Samu has been a big part of his life, hell they’re twins. So, to have a big part of him taken away, heartbreak was inevitable.

His father was a cruel man. Not that he tortures or kill people but the option he laid in front of them. He lets Atsumu choose between ‘ruling the empire his grandfather built with his blood, sweat and tears or he’ll give them to his stepbrother’ with a condescending smile (maybe he really got his personality from him, he winced). Deciding is necessary but he was given enough time (not enough) to mull over it.

He heard the bell ring. He was the only one in the house, because, yeah honeymoon. They are not here to welcome their other son. He heard he just got back from America. Apparently he was a professional figure skater. He’s actually not thrilled to meet him but he didn’t have any other choice but greet him if he wants his inheritance. He opened the automatic gate and told him to come in. He didn’t spare him a look. Well, he’ll see him in a minute.

Atsumu just got back home. Their practice was thankfully shortened because of an emergency meeting. When he heard rustles from the outside, he opened the double doors, and there, his step-brother. He was expecting some petite guy but, wow, he thinks his eyes was fooling him. The man in front of him was definitely not a petite man. He was, too tall for a figure skater, for his own honest opinion. He’s also not the typical slender skaters he sees on TV. He can’t see his body, not that he wants to, but he is big in his tacky windbreaker jacket; Atsumu thinks he can do better than that, though. He can sense the muscles right there.

His face was another thing. Who would have thought a flawless skater could pull off that intimidating look. He shivered. But realtalk: Handsome is an understatement. Okay, maybe he is gorgeous, because he’s eyes ain’t lying and his mind’s telling him what a beautiful motherfucker he is. Atsumu thinks if he’ll have another brother he would really have this one, not that he has to.

He was only awaken from his stupor when his now-step-brother stepped inside. He senses jerkness when he sees one. He deliberately dragged and loudly tramps his luggage. His face mask hanging on his right ear and lips churned, eyebrows furrowed.

“Woah! Relax, relax. Don’t hafta gimme that look.” he knows he’s talking in an annoying way. Hell, he’s purposefully doing that just to see more of his brother’s annoyed face.  
“I’ll get yer luggage babe.” he didn’t mean to say that but he didn’t regret it either when the other man stomped his foot. Atsumu wants to laugh. His brother’s face was just so priceless.  
“Don’t touch my things with that filthy fucking hands of yours.” ooh, that’s the fighting spirit, right there. He likes it. Atsumu slowly smirks.  
“Why? Ya don’t like it? Or ya just don’t like me calling ya babe?” he sneers with a wink. He wants to get his phone and get some pictures of his brother’s scowling annoyed face. He can’t help it, he decides.  
“You move or I’ll fucking call your father and tell him of your fuckery, you choose.” oh this bitch ain’t just some bitch. He has a fight and he’s going for the kill.  
“Oh sorry, sorry. My bad.” Atsumu moved, still sporting his abrasive smirk. His brother turned his face slightly. He stared at Atsumu like he was expecting him to melt down. But Atsumu’s never the one to submit. It felt like an hour of eye staring battle, maybe eye fucking, but he won’t say that out loud, when the other sighed and continued to walk.  
He twisted his face to him again, “ Where’s my room?”  
Atsumu raise his left brow, just to spite him. The man rolled his eyes and huffed.  
“Where’s my room? Please, I’m too tired for this.” Ah, right. He just flew from America. Fucking stupid jet-lag. He can relate, so he led him upstairs. He would have ask him to join him for dinner if the man didn’t close the door right on his face. If that was Osamu he wouldn’t hesitate to barge inside and give him a piece of his mind.

So he went downstairs and prepared himself dinner. He didn’t actually prepared one; he ordered pizza for peace of mind. When he felt bored, he turned on the TV and browse for new clothes. He stopped when he saw too fit pants a model’s worn. Ah, right. What did they call this one? Right, leggings. Then a sudden idea flashed in his brilliant mind. He laughed boisterously. Oh great idea Atsumu. I’ll have him wear this as a gift. Great great. He imagined what he would look like but paused when he realized he didn’t know his name. Wait his mother’s a Sakusa. He immediately called his brother.  
“Yo bro. What’s the guy’s name?”  
“Hello too ugly brother. What name r’ya fuckin’ talking about?”  
“Duh, our other bro bro. The Sakusa one.”  
“Ya didn’t know? Ya a shithead of an idiot.”  
“Just shuddup and tell me stupid.”  
“Okay okay. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Wh-” his twin didn’t finished, or he didn’t hear him when he call off his brother and continued browsing. There was a text message saying “Bitch I hate ya.” he didn’t bother a reply.  
“Yer ass will stood out like this Kiyoomi. I already can imagine it.” he muttered shamelessly.

When he finally put them on the cart, he thinks this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it might. He was even blessed by a pleasing glare thanks to Sakusa. He knows Kiyoomi would kill him once the surprise package arrives and he’s anticipating. He heard the bell ring and opened the gate. Pizza time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ya’ll can reach out to me on twitter @pinkmochiii1


End file.
